Hard To Get
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- Alfred wasn't expecting to meet a neko while walking in the rain. When Kiku show that he doesn't trust him, Alfred becomes determined to make the neko trust him. But is this what Kiku wants?
1. Chapter 1

Kiku was laying in an alley. He was starving, food was so hard to get. He let out a shakey breath and sat up. Winter was coming soon. He knew it was. He was going to need shelter, but he didn't know any abandoned houses or sheds that were close by. He got up and walked off. People rushed past him, glancing at his tail and ears.

As he reached the outskirts of town it began to rain. He shivered, wishing he had a box to curl up in. But he kept going. He had to find a different place to live.

He had walked all night before he finally reached another town. He felt weak and he needed to lay down. He ducked into the first alley he found. He layed down as close to the wall as he could and he fell asleep.

...

Alfred was walking down the street with an umbrella, eating a hamburger. He was still mad at Arthur for yelling at him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He kicked a rock and sighed. He walked past an alley and stopped. He backed up and looked down. He saw a small, black-haired man laying down. But what had caught his attention was the black cat ears and the black cat tail. He walked in to the alley and kneeled down in front of him.

No way... Those can't be real, he thought as he reached out. Suddenly, the neko's ears twitched and he sat up quickly. His ears flattened against his head and he hissed. His tail was fluffed out to show he got startled. Alfred fell back, not expecting that. The small man growled and backed away.

"Whoa, calm down dude! I'm not going to hurt you," Alfred said as he reached out. The neko swatted at his hand and got up. He ran off and Alfred got up.

"Dude... What the hell man..." Alfred watched him run away. He frowned and wondered if he would see him again.

...

Kiku hadn't felt so scared in his life. Most people left him alone and never bothered him. He had never interacted with humans before, being a stray for as long as he can remember. He looked back and stopped when he saw the blonde wasn't following him. He noticed that it had started to rain harder. He sighed and began to walk.

He noticed an abandoned shed and he walked over to it. He pushed on the door until it opened. He walked in and shook himself, trying to dry off. He walked over to an old couch that was in the shed. He dusted it off and laid down. He shivered slightly. He was still tired from being up all night.

He yawned and closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to the soft patter of the rain.

* * *

Sorry, yall must be getting tired of nekos XD I have one more I'm starting then I may stop starting stories about nekos


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alfred walked around, looking for the black haired neko. He looked around abandoned buildings and alleys. He assumed that he didn't have a home since he was sleeping in the rain. He had searched for two hours and was about to give up when he saw the abandoned shed. He walked over and peeked in. He saw him, laying on the old couch in there. This place wasn't safe for the neko.

Alfred left and went to the store to get him some food. When he came back, he was still sleeping on the couch. Alfred crept in and walked over. He saw the neko's ears twitch and in an instant he was behind the couch, growling at Alfred.

"Sh, calm down. I won't hurt you. I brought you some food," Alfred said, holding out a hamburger. He eyed it suspiciously, then slowly crawled over.

...

Kiku reached out and took it hesitantly. He recognized the man from yesterday. He took a bite and scowled, but kept eating anyway. It was the most food he had in a while.

"Is it good?" Alfred asked, receiving a nod from him. Alfred laughed.

"That's good! My name is Alfred, what's your name?" he asked, watching as he glared at him.

"What? I only asked for your name."

Kiku hesitated. Did he want Alfred to know his name? He looked up at him.

"Kiku. My name is Kiku," he answered slowly. Alfred smiled.

"You have a cute name," he said, reaching out to pet him. Kiku hissed and backed away.

"You act like a stray. You don't have a home?" Alfred asked and Kiku stayed quiet. Alfred sighed and got up.

"Alright. I'll come back with some more food tomorrow, okay?"

Kiku didn't respond. He watched as Alfred left. He wondered if he should find a new place to stay. But he said he would bring more food, plus he didn't seem threatening. Kiku got back onto the couch. He decided he would stay and wait for Alfred.

...

Alfred came back, just like he said he would. Kiku was sitting on the couch eating some fish, while Alfred was standing about four feet away from him. He was observing the shed, but he glanced at Kiku every now and again. Kiku looked up at him and tilted his head. Alfred blushed and looked away. Kiku went back to eating.

"You know, this place isn't safe for you. It's falling apart. I would hate it if you got hurt," Alfred said, but Kiku didn't respond. Alfred looked at him and jumped when he saw Kiku staring at him intently.

"W-What? Is something wrong?"

"You shouldn't be so worried about me. I am not your pet and you shouldn't treat me like I am," Kiku said, looking at Alfred with distrust. Alfred frowned a bit.

"But... It's natural to worry about a homeless cat."

"Most people don't. How long do you think I've been on the streets? I've never had an owner. Humans would tease and abuse me. They called me a freak. You're the same as them," Kiku snarled, surprising Alfred a bit. The neko barely spoke or rose his voice, but his voice held so much anger when he said that.

Alfred stayed silent thinking about what Kiku said. He was really worried about him and he would never hit him. The thought of people doing that to Kiku made him a little mad. He looked at him.

"I'm not like them, Kiku. I would never hurt you," Alfred said. Kiku just sighed.

"I can't believe that," Kiku said as he laid down, turning his back to Alfred. Alfred smiled sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kiku," Alfred said as he left the shed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku was curled up on the couch when he heard the shed door open. He knew instinctively it wasn't Alfred. He opened his eyes. It had to be at least midnight. He looked toward the shed door, seeing a man there. He sat up quickly and growled. The man just grinned at him.

"Well hello there," he said as he began to walk over. Kiku growled louder. He felt his claws grow and his tail fluffed out. He was trying to make himself look as threatening as possible, but the man seemed unfazed. He got up and ran to a corner.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why? I bet you'll fetch a pretty price on the market," he said as he grabbed Kiku's wrist roughly. Kiku swung his hand, catching the man's cheek with his claws. The man glared at him and slapped him.

"You know, naughty cats get punished. You better behave," the man said as he jerked Kiku forward. Kiku bit his arm and the man finally let go. Kiku ran out of the shed. He had to hide, had to get away.

...

Kiku waited until morning before he returned to the shed. He was relieved to see the man was gone. He sighed tiredly and sat on the floor. It was around sunset when Alfred came by. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I was at work," he said as he gave Kiku a ham sandwich. Kiku took it and began eating. Alfred stared at him.

"Dude, are you okay? You look tired," Alfred said and Kiku just nodded. No sense in telling him what happened, he's the same as the rest. They were silent for a while.

"Kiku, you know Winter is coming soon right? This shed won't keep you warm."

"I'll manage. It isn't the first Winter I've been through," Kiku said. Alfred just smiled at him.

"Yea, but wouldn't you rather live in a nice, warm house?"

"No. I don't want to be your pet, Alfred. You need to understand this," Kiku said as he got up on the couch. Alfred just laughed.

"I didn't say you were going to be my pet!" Alfred exclaimed. Kiku just shook his head. His ears flattened.

"That's all I'd be reduced to if I lived with you..." Kiku mumbled. Alfred gave him a confused look.

"Hm? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"It's nothing."

...

The man from before came back that night. Kiku was hiding behind the staircase. He was breathing slowly, hoping he wouldn't get caught. It took a while before the man left. Kiku crawled out from behind the staircase. He need to relocate and fast. He left the shed. He wasn't going to tell Alfred. There was no need too. He would just ask why he was relocating and Kiku didn't want to tell him.

He felt sad about leaving the shed behind, but he didn't want that man to catch him. This was for his safety and his protection.

What he didn't know was that he was actually looking for an excuse to seperate himself from Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was staring out the window of the meeting room. He was worried about Kiku. It had been three weeks since he last saw him. He wondered if he ran off or worst got captured by somebody. Alfred sighed, causing Arthur to look over at him.

"Alfred! You need to pay attention!" Arthur yelled making Alfred jump.

"Ah... Sorry," Alfred said, looking down sadly. Arthur was always yelling at him.

"What is wrong with you? You seemed more spaced out today," Arthur said as he walked over. Alfred just looked at him.

"I found this boy with cat ears and a cat tail a few weeks ago. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and I'm worried about him," Alfred said. Arthur just stared at him.

"There's no way I can believe that. Tell me the truth Alfred."

Alfred growled and stood up.

"I am telling the truth! Why do you never believe me!?"

"Because your stories are to crazy to believe Alfred."

"Whatever! I'm going home earlier, I need to find Kiku," Alfred said as he walked toward the door. Arthur sighed, knowing there was no way to reason with the stubborn man.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Alfred."

"See ya," Alfred said as he left. He went to the shed to look for clues.

...

Kiku was sitting in an alley, breathing heavily. He was running away from that man. No matter where he went, that man seemed to find him every time. He couldn't move towns again, he'd never make it. Kiku heard footsteps approach and he held his breath. When they got real close he darted from the alley and ran as fast as he could. He heard the man laughing behind him.

"It doesn't matter where you run kitty. I'll always catch you!"

Kiku growled and kept running. He refused to be caught and sold. Who knows what would happen to him.

He ducked into another alley and sighed. How much longer could he keep this up? He wasn't sure. He heard footsteps once again and growled. He let his claws come out. When the footsteps got close, he jumped out and swung his hand out. The person jumped back and stared at him in surprise. It was Alfred.

"Kiku! Dude, I've been so worried about you! Are you okay?" Alfred asked, instantly checking Kiku for wounds. Kiku pushed him away.

"I'm fine," Kiku said, his claws shrinking to normal size.

"Why did you leave the shed?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked away. He opened his mouth to tell Alfred but he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back in surprise. He growled.

"Let go of me!" Kiku screamed as he tried to pull his wrist away. The man just smiled.

"I can't do that," he said looking at Alfred. He smiled at him. Alfred glared at him.

"I advise you to let him go," Alfred said to him. He's never seen this guy before, but he knew he wasn't good, especially with the way Kiku reacted to him.

"Like I said him, I can't do that. Now why don't you just run along and forget you saw anything," he said as a car pulled up. A few men got out and ran over to Alfred. Before he could react, they grabbed him.

"What the hell!? Let go of me!"

The man dragged Kiku over to the car. Kiku's eyes widened and he bagan to struggle more.

"No! Let go! Alfred! Help me!" Kiku screamed as the man pushed him in the car. The other man in the back seat grabbed Kiku and held him down. Kiku struggled until he felt a needle stab into him. His vision blurred.

"N-No..." Kiku tried to stay awake. He looked around but couldn't bring anything into focus. He blacked out.

* * *

I have no clue what to name that man. He needs a name but I'm terrible at coming up with names, especially boy names


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku woke up, feeling sluggish. He could hear a car engine, but he could not see. He began to panic. He tried to move his arms, but he found that he could not. He let out a small whimper.

"Ah, are you awake? There's nothing to be scared of, your just tied up and blindfolded," he heard a voice say.

"I never told you my name, have I?" he asked as he chuckled. "I guess you deserve to know your captors name. My name is Xander."

Kiku could actually careless what his name was. He squirmed and tried to pull his rope bound wrists apart. Xander just laughed at him.

"Good luck with that kitty. It won't work," he said and Kiku growled. He was trying to be brave, but he was actually very scared. He has never been captured before, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't good. His brother had been captured and he had never seen him again.

Soon the car stopped and he was jerked out by his hair. He cried out but Xander just laughed at him. He felt himself being pushed forward. He had no choice but to walk.

The footsteps echoed around him as they walked. He could tell they were in a hallway even though he still had the blindfold on. Suddenly he was jerked backwards and pushed down. He hit the floor hard and he coughed, tasting blood. He struggled to sit up.

"Your quite cute when your being obedient," Xander said and Kiku stayed quiet.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Kiku said, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Xander just laughed. Kiku heard footsteps approach him and he began to back away on instinct.

"Oh? Do you like to be tied up?" he could hear the smile on Xander's voice. He felt fear shoot through him and he shook his head. He felt a hand grab his chin.

"As inviting as you look, it's not my place to touch you. That will be for who ever buys you," he said as he took the blindfold off Kiku's eyes. Kiku blinked at the sudden brightness of the empty room. He glared at Xander.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," he said as he left the room.

...

Alfred sat at home, staring at the floor sadly. He ran after the car, he tried to keep up, but it was useless. The car had taken Kiku away. Would he ever see him again? Alfred wasn't sure. He laid back and stared at the roof.

He knew that Kiku probably wouldn't survive. The men who had taken him... They sold animals to bad people, people who abused and sometimes killed animals. Kiku would be sold to one of them. Alfred sighed.

I should give up on Kiku... There's no way I'll be able to see him again...

Alfred thought this and promised this to himself. Yet, he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

-Kiku's P.O.V-

Beaten, thrown around, starved. That's how life was here. I can hear the screams of other animals as they are dragged from their cages. They are sold to mean people and they are never seen again. Soon that will be me. I can't say I care, but I will fight. That was the last thing my brother ever said to me, so for his sake, I will fight.

Xander came in and jerked me up off the floor. He jerked me from the room. I didn't scream like the others. Why give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream? He pushed me in a room and I fell to the floor. I didn't whimper or growl. I just stayed quiet.

"He's the one you want, right?" Xander asked. I looked around and saw the man he was talking to. He was tall and he was smiling at me in a creepy way. He walked over to me and tilted my chin up, making me look at him.

"Yes, he's the one," the man said. Xander jerked me up and tied a blindfold around my eyes. I struggled against him but it was no use. With my restraints, I can't do anything. Xander smiled at rubbed my head rather roughly.

I was pushed from the room and we walked down that long hall way. When I felt the cold air hit me, I flinched. Seems Winter finally came. I was shoved into a car and the door slammed shut. Soon another door opened and closed and the engine roared to life. The man drove in silence for a while.

"My name is Rhyo by the way. From the information they gave me I know your name is Kiku, correct?" he asked and I stayed silent. He laughed.

"Guess they were right about you not talking. That'll change." The rest of the ride was silent.

...

When we got to his home he took the blindfold off. He dragged me to the basement and chained me to the wall. When he locked the collar around my neck he untied the ropes around my arms and wrists. I immediately swung my hand at him but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall. I coughed and glared at him.

"You might want to learn quickly Kiku. I will not tolerate misbehaving. If you be a good little kitty, then we won't have any problem," he said as he ruffled my hair and walked to the door. When he closed the basement door, I was left in complete darkness. When my eyes adjusted I looked around, seeing multiple torture tools. I whimpered, knowing that's the stuff he would use on me. I felt tears well up and for the first time since I got captured, I cried.

"I don't want this..." I sobbed out. "Brother, what can I do? There's no escape for me!"

Save me... I need him to save me, I thought as I laid down and curled up.

"Alfred... Have you given up on me?" I mumbled. Why did I always think of him? I distrusted humans, what made him any different. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred sighed as he stared out the window of his bedroom. He looked for Kiku even though it was pointless. He wouldn't find him. He hoped that Kiku managed to escape from that awful place, but he knew it was unlikely.

Aside from losing Kiku, Arthur made fun of him. He said that Kiku didn't exist, which angered Alfred to no end. He missed Kiku and Arthur making fun of him didn't make him feel any better.

He sighed and left, going to look for Kiku once again.

...

_My whole body was hurt and bruised. Rhyo stood over me with a knife in his hand. I whimpered and looked away as he kneeled down in front of me._

_"Kiku, I told you that bad cat's get punished," he sneered as grabbed my arm roughly. He cut my wrist, making me cry out sharply. I glared at him. He just sighed and reached for the key to my collar. Pure instinct took over as he unlocked it. I bit him as hard as I could and I ran. I heard him follow me but I didn't slow down. I was getting out of here, I refused to stay._

_I made it outside and ran a random direction. I had no clue where I was headed, nor did I care. I just knew it led me from here. Any where was better than here..._

...

Weeks turned into months. Alfred no longer looked for Kiku. There was no reason to, he was truely gone. Had he found a new owner or had the person who bought him killed him already? Alfred couldn't think of these things, they made him depressed. He was walking down the roadwhen he saw the man who took Kiku. Alfred felt rage boil up. He turned away and tried to walk off.

"Hey, you're the one who was with that boy we took. Boy, he was a fighter," Alfred clenched his fist as he talked. He kept walking.

"If your wondering, he's probably dead by now."

Alfred broke into a run, refusing to let his tears fall.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters


	8. Chapter 8

-Kiku's POV-

I had been running for weeks now. I know he is no longer following me, I ran far away from that town. But I still needed to run, I refused to be captured and sold again. I couldn't take any more abuse. I stumbled into an alley and sat down. I was tired and worn out. I just needed to rest... Even for a minute.

...

I woke up in a bed. I sat up, quite startled. Where was I? Did I get captured again? I growled at my own stupidity. I should have hidden myself better! I got up and walked over to the door. I peeked out and when I didn't see anybody, I walked out. I ran through the halls blindly, hoping to find an exit. Instead I ran into a tall man with light blonde hair and violet eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Oh, privet my little neko. I'm happy to see your awake," he said, and I could immediately tell he was Russian. He had an innocent smile that just seemed so sinister.

"Oh, mister Ivan, it seems the kitty is awake," a small boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said as he walked up. He seemed terrified of the tall man, but he was smiling at me. I looked down at my feet, unsure what to do.

"Yes he is. Have you, Toris and Eduard finished your chores?" he asked and the boy shook.

"N-No sure, we'll finish right away!"

He ran off, leaving me with the tall, terrifying man. He looked at me.

"As you heard, my name is Ivan. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ah... Kiku," I answered warily. Why did he bring me here?

"K-Kiku?" I heard a hesitant voice behind me. I stiffened up. That was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time... I couldn't believe it, had I really heard it? I turned around, and there he was. He was smiling and his eyes were full of tears. I felt tears well up in my eyes as well. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Nii-san!" I cried as I clung to him. He held me tightly as he laughed.

"Kiku... I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yao, you know him?" Yao looked at Ivan and his ears flattened.

"Yes, he's my little brother. We were separated some time ago, around the time when you-" Yao cut himself off and he smiled sadly. Ivan just smiled knowingly.

"Well, I still have much work to do so I guess I'll leave you and your brother to catch up on things," Ivan said. He ruffled my hair before he walked away. I looked at Yao with wide eyes.

"Nii-san, I-"

"I need to get you out of here," Yao said in a hushed tone. I gave him a confused look.

"Why? Ivan can't be bad since you live here," I said. He shook his head.

"Ivan kills animals, Kiku. He bought me to kill me, but he grew fond of me so he didn't."

"But I'm your brother. He won't kill me since I'm related to you." Yao shook his head.

"No, he still kills animals Kiku, he never left that business. He will kill you too, he doesn't care about your relation to me," he said as he grabbed my wrist and walked off. I followed, quite upset. I wouldn't mind living here with my brother. But if he was going to kill me, I had to leave.

We got to the front door and he walked out with me. We walked to the outskirts of the town which wasn't dar from his home. He looked at me and gave me another hug.

"I'm glad I got to see you again Kiku," he said as he pulled away. I nodded.

"It was nice to see you again as well," I said. He looked back toward the house.

"I'll miss you Kiku. Please never return to this town. If Ivan catches you again, you won't survive long enough for me to save you," he said as he walked away. I sighed and left the town. I had no set destination, I just needed to keep walking, hoping to find a town I can settle in.


	9. Chapter 9

-Two Years Later-

I stumbled into a very familiar town, but I couldn't place why it was familiar. I was weak, I probably couldn't survive much longer. I have been captured and resold many times and I've escaped each time. Each person who had bought me seemed worst than the last.

I sat in an alley. My legs were sore from walking. I felt sleepy. I closed my eyes, deciding to take a quick nap.

...

Alfred was walking to work. It was bright and sunny and birds were chirping high in the trees. It wasn't to hot or to cold. He sighed and glanced in an alley as he passed it. He stopped when he saw who was leaning against the wall. It was Kiku. He walked in the alley and kneeled beside him.

"Kiku?" he asked, not really believing he was right there. Kiku didn't move. Alfred noticed he was quite pale. Knowing he couldn't leave him him there, he picked him up. He was shocked at how light he was. He continued his way to work.

...

"Who the hell is that?" Arthur asked when Alfred walked in. He walked over to the couch and laid him down.

"His name is Kiku," Alfred said as he felt Kiku's forehead. He was burning up. Arthur walked over.

"Why the hell did you bring him here? Are those cat ears on his head?"

"Yes and I brought him here because I saw him in an alley," he said. He knew he couldn't leave him, but more importantly, he wouldn't leave him no matter what. It had been two years since he last saw him and he was going to make sure they didn't get separated again.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't have a problem with him being here, just don't let him distract you from work."

"Okay."

...

When Alfred got home later that day, he laid Kiku down in his bed and put a wet rag on his head. Kiku was breathing roughly and Alfred was really worried. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes Kiku could change into when he woke up. He walked over and sat on the bed, noticing the scars all over Kiku's body.

"They weren't gentle were they?"

He reached over and rubbed Kiku's cheek. Kiku stirred a bit, then he opened his eyes. He looked at Alfred with unfocused eyes.

"Alfred? W-Where am I?" Kiku asked in a hoarse voice. Alfred smiled at him.

"My house. You don't have to worry anymore, you're safe."

Kiku tried to sit up, but Alfred kept him down. "Don't sit up, you need to rest."

Kiku just nodded and closed his eyes again. He had a headache and his body was burning up.

"Alfred?" Kiku opened his eyes and looked back at Alfred.

"Yes?"

"Am I really safe here? How do I know if I can trust you?" Kiku asked and Alfred gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry Kiku. I'm a hero and heroes don't hurt people," Alfred said softly and Kiku just nodded, deciding he would believe him.


	10. Chapter 10

_I woke up to an empty bed. Alfred must have left for work. I remember him telling me he had to go to work early last night. I got up and walked to the door. I suddenly felt very dizzy so I leaned on the wall. I took deep breaths until my vision cleared up. I headed to the living room and looked around. His house was quite messy. I looked around the house for cleaning supplies and once I got the things I needed, I got to work._

...

Alfred was walking home when he stopped at the store. He decided to buy some fish for Kiku. He was unnaturally skinny, so he needed to eat something. Since Alfred wasn't sure what Kiku liked, he decided fish was the best option, since he bought that for him once and Kiku had enjoyed it. After he got what he needed, he headed home.

When he got home, he thought he walked into the wrong home. It was to clean to be his house. He was about to walk out, but Kiku walked into the living room. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were red. Alfred closed the door and walked over.

"Welcome home, Alfred," Kiku said as he smiled up at Alfred. Alfred sat the groceries down and took the cleaning supplies from Kiku. He led him over the couch and sat Kiku down, feeling his forehead.

"You're burning up," he said as he looked at Kiku worriedly. Kiku shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost done cleaning," he said as he tried to get up but Alfred kept him down.

"Kiku you need to rest. You didn't have to clean my house." Kiku looked up at him with a cute face and Alfred couldn't help but blush.

"Yes I did. I needed to show my appreciation to you for letting me stay here."

Alfred sighed and rubbed Kiku's head. Kiku looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks Kiku. It looks nice," Alfred smiled at him and Kiku blushed.

"Your welcome Alfred," he said as he looked away. Alfred took his hand away and walked over to the groceries bags. He picked them up and looked back at Kiku.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll call you when dinner's ready," he said as he walked into the kitchen. Kiku stretched and laid down.

...

When dinner was done, Alfred walked into the living room.

"Dinner's ready," he said and Kiku sat up slowly. Alfred walked over and helped him up. Kiku smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem dude!"

They ate dinner in silence. Alfred watched Kiku carefully, he looked like he would pass out any moment. After they were done eating dinner and Alfred washed the dishes, they decided to go to bed. Alfred was almost asleep when he felt Kiku snuggle closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiku's fever got worse, so Alfred requested a week off. Arthur just looked at him in disbelief.

"A week? You must be mad!" Arthur exclaimed as he looked at Alfred's completely serious face. Alfred just shook his head.

"I'm serious Arthur. Kiku is really sick so I need to be at home to take care of him," Alfred said and Arthur sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But you better be in next Sunday."

"I will!" Alfred called as he ran out of the building.

...

Kiku was sleeping on the couch when Alfred walked in. Alfred set the fever reducer on the coffee table and kneeled down. He felt Kiku's forehead and Kiku stirred, opening his eyes a little. He looked at Alfred and smiled weakly. Alfred smiled back.

"Hey Kiku, how are you feeling?"

"Awful. My body is burning up."

"Well I got some fever reducer. Let me go get you some water," Alfred said as he got up and headed into the kitchen. After getting the water, he walked back into the living room to see Kiku had sat up. He gave him the water and opened the box of fever reducer. He gave one of the small pills to Kiku and Kiku put it in his mouth and drank the water.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred asked as Kiku sat the glass on the coffee table. He looked at Alfred with a pitiful look and shook his head.

"No... I'm afraid that if I eat I'll throw up."

"Okay, then lay back down and rest some more. I'll be here if you need anything," Alfred said as he sat in a chair. Kiku nodded and laid back down. Within moments he fell back asleep.

A few hours passed. When it got close to 10, Alfred picked Kiku up and took him to the bed room. He laid Kiku on the bed and covered him up. Kiku sighed in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Alfred got some extra blankets and went to sleep on the couch.

...

The next morning, Alfred was already cooking breakfast when Kiku walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and Alfred looked over at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, but I'm kind of hungry."

Alfred just smiled and kept cooking. Once he finished, he fixed himself and Kiku a plate. He set the plates on the table and they began to eat. They were silent as they ate. Once they were finished eating Alfred took their plates and walked over to the sink.

"How about you go lay down," Alfred said as he began to wash dishes. Kiku didn't respond, but before Alfred could look over at him, he felt delicate arms wrap around him. He blushed and smiled. He continued to wash dishes as Kiku hugged him. When he was done, he dried his hands and pulled Kiku in front of him, returning the hug. Kiku purred at this.

He so cute, I wonder if he realizes this, Alfred thought as he began to pet Kiku. Kiku looked up at him and Alfred could see his face was red. He felt his forehead.

"You're getting warm. Come on," he said as he led Kiku to the living room. Kiku once again took some fever reducer and laid down on the couch. Alfred ruffled his hair.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alfred asked as he walked to the door.

"Hm... I guess fish," Kiku said as he looked over at him.

"Okay! See ya when I get home," Alfred said as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed and Kiku got better. But that did not keep Alfred from thinking and worrying over him on Sunday while he was at work. He was happy when his shift finally ended.

"Bye Arthur!" Alfred called as he left. He bought some food before finally arriving at home. When he walked in, he was greeted by Kiku, who was waiting on the couch.

"Welcome home Alfred," Kiku said as he got up.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked as he walked to the table and Kiku followed him.

"I'm feeling better," he replied.

"That's good," Alfred said, smiling. He continued to put food up. Suddenly, Kiku licked his cheek.

"A-Ah!?" Alfred blinked and looked at Kiku, who was blushing furiously. America smiled at him. "You surprised me."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright," he said as he finished the food up. Kiku smiled at him and Alfred rubbed his head. Kiku began to feel light-headed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry... I feel light headed..."

"Light headed?" Alfred asked, receiving a nod from Kiku. "Are you getting sick again...?"

"I-I don't think so..."

"You should lay down and maybe you will feel better," Alfred said but Kiku could barely hear him. His breathing was heavy and short. He swayed then passed out. Alfred caught him.

"K-Kiku!?" Alfred gasped. Kiku didn't respond, instead his breathing became more irregular.

"Ah...I have to get him to a hospital..." Alfred said as he picked him up and rushed to the car.

...

Alfred waited for what seemed like hours before a doctor finally walked over to him.

"Mr. Jones...?"

"Y-Yes..?" He asked. The doctor gave him a stern look.

"Have you considering giving up on Kiku? His conditions are grim..."

"What..? No! I refuse!" Alfred shouted, eyes watering.

"Oh...? Then why have you abused him?" The doctor's eyes narrowed to a glare.

"A-Abused..? I never abused Kiku! Are you mad!?"

"I just assumed you did since he had bruises all over his body," the doctor pointed out. Alfred looked at the ground sadly.

"I know he does... It saddens me when I see them," he said, clenching his fist, "After all he has been through, I do not deserve the happiness he brings me... If I can't protect him then..." Alfred broke off, covering his face so the doctor couldn't see his tears.

"You might want to consider giving him up. I will not give you false hope. His body is shutting down slowly."

"T-Then what is there to do...? I would gladly give him any organ, bone, blood, and anything from my body just to save him..." Alfred said, looking at the doctor desperately.

"There's nothing you can do sir. I'm sorry."

"Kiku..." he began to cry harder.

"If you want to see him, you can. He's in room 608."

"A-Alright..." Alfred said as the doctor walked away. He went to the room and walked in. Kiku was laying on the bed, with tubes and needles in his body. He had a breathing mask on, and his breathing was slow. The sound of the heart monitor sounded through the room. He noticed the nurse cleaning up the room.

"Um... Excuse me," he said as he walked over to Kiku. She looked at him.

"Oh sorry... I'm almost done sir."

"Oh it's alright," he said, pulling a chair beside Kiku's bed. The nurse finished up. She smiled at Alfred sadly and left the room. Alfred grabbed Kiku's hand. He looked so weak, so fragile. It broke Alfred's heart to see him like this.

"Kiku..." Alfred noticed his ear twitch. It was a weak twitch, but it meant Kiju was listening. Alfred smiled. That was hopeful, right?

"Don't die on me... I need you. Okay?" Alfred asked, but he received no response.

-3 months later-

Alfred visited him everyday. Each day was the same, but his hope didn't dwindle. Arthur kept telling Alfred to give up on him, that Kiku wasn't worth it, but Alfred ignored him. Kiku meant everything to him, there was no way he'd give up on him.

Alfred was sleeping by his bed, holding his hand when the heart monitor woke him up. It was beeping quickly and Kiku's breath was coming quick and short. Alfred looked at the heart monitor and began to panic. He ran to the door.

"N-Nurse... Nurse!" he called down the hall. A few nurses rushed in.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiku... Something's..." he couldn't talk. The nurse looked at Kiku then turned to one of the younger nurses.

"Go get one of the doctors!"

"Okay!" one said as she rushed out. The other one grabbed his arm.

"You need to leave sir."

"Ah... But..."

"It'll be fine, we just need space to work in here," she said as the doctor rushed in. Alfred just nodded and left the room.

...

The darkness is uncomfortable. I have an uncomfortable pressure on my chest. I don't feel any pain, yet I didn't want to be here. I looked around. I want to be with Alfred again. I love him, I need to see him. Where is he? I struggled. Let me out. Let me out.

LET ME OUT!

...

He waited outside the room for 20 minutes before the doctor came out. He stood up and the doctor looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I think you have little surprise waiting for you."

"Really...?" Alfred asked, his eyes lighting up in hope. The doctor nodded.

"Go in and see for yourself."

Alfred rushed in and saw Kiku had his eyes opened. "K-Kiku!"

Kiku looked over, "Alfred..."

Alfred couldn't stop the tears. He walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again you hear me..."

"D-Don't do what again?" Kiku asked. Alfred could hear the confusion in his voice. He pulled away and looked at him seriously.

"Go in a coma... You know how worried I was? I visited you everyday for 3 months..." Alfred said and Kiku's eyes widened.

"T-Three months?"

"But its okay now... You're awake... And I missed you so much... And I never thought I would say this to you but... I love you Kiku. You have brought so many memories, pain, and joy in to my life. I'm grateful for that..." Alfred said.

"I love you too," Kiku said. Alfred smiled and kissed him.

...

It's been six months since then. Kiku hasn't had any health problems since then and he lives happily with Alfred. He does the house work and has learned how to cook with Alfred's help. Alfred is glad to have Kiku in his life.

He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Last chapter. Sorry if it's disappointing, but I lost interest in this series, but I wanted to finish it for you guys.


End file.
